Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-27242792-20130309010653
Ok, so this is probably gonna be a really long part ^^' Everyone: *gasps* TLM: Casidy, can you figure out how to work the gem to heal them? Casidy: I'm trying… (After a while, the gem begins to glow and shine, and KK and WGF's injuries are magically healed) Everyone else: Phew… Riley: Now that we got the gems, let's go take care of Miss Power! KK: Wait! Now that LWG died, we only have 5 fangirls again…but Epicness combined with Strength to form Power, so there are only 5 gems also…(more muttering) I think we'll be fine, actually. (thinks) But the prophecy stated that 6 fangirls will defeat the villain…I have a bad feeling about this. ---- Meanwhile, back at the house… LRW: (stares at my planner) (giggles, laughs, and chuckles what I did there?) Well, maybe I do look good as a pony after all. (opens planner and just happens to be at the page where a LRW pony wearing a wildebeest costume is being piled on by Munnas) (really, don't ask!) LRW: (puts information together in head) Of course! Kerry's a hater pretending to be a fan so she could discover my weak spot and sabotage me! I'll make sure to give her a piece of my mind, to let her have it, to tell her about my opinions when she gets back, returns, and comes over here! ---- Mr. Big: (cuddling Munna) My god, these are the cutest things ever! I'm gonna make some more and sell them! Leslie: You can't sir, they're copyrighted by Nintendo. Sis: And me. Sort of. I won't let you sell any! Mr. Big: Leslie, how do you know? Leslie: Do you think that I don't play Pokémon Black in my spare time? That game has that creature in it. Mr. Big: So do you know what it's called? Leslie and Sis at same time: It's a Munna… ---- (The front door opens, and Dr. Two Brains comes in with tons of Cheetos Puffs.) DTB: I went out and bought all of these. WG: Knowing you, you probably stole them. DTB: Actually, I didn't… Sis: (sees JD4 codes on them and grabs one) Great! DTB: (shocked) Y-y-you really like Cheetos Puffs? That means I have to sh-sh-share?! *feels faint* Sis: I'm not interested in eating them, I just need the Just Dance codes. (promptly begins trying codes in Just Dance game) DTB: Phew…(starts snacking on puffs) Narrator: But I thought the codes expired… Me: Hello? Author powers? ¬_¬ Narrator: Oh. Back to the story… ---- Later… Sis: (looking outside) Is that a comet coming towards our house? WG: (looks) OH NO! IT'S MISS POWER! Pinkie Pie: (overdramatic gasp) Sis: Pinkie! Go back to Equestria! Pinkie: :( I just thought it would add to the drama…(walks away sadly) MP: (lands in house) So, this is the house where you took the villains, WordGirl? Not to mention the house of Kerry Sullivan, one of those annoying fangirls? WG: And how do you know? MP: Super hearing, of course. WG: Never mind. You're not going to get to these villains! MP: Try me. WG: (flies around trying to attack MP) Don't just stand there, villians! Help! Villains: On it! (every villian shoots random attacks that do nothing but mess up the living room) Sis: I'll take care of this. *snaps fingers* Munna! (Munna plushie comes to life) Munna! Sis: It's go time. (White light flashes from her body, and she turns into a white alicorn) Apple Bloom: RUNS IN THE FAMILY! Me: (drags her back to Equestria) Seriously, where are all these ponies coming from? (Sis's horn glows, and many Munnas come out of nowhere) Munnas: Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Muuna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! Munna! (Bonus point if you can spot the misspelled one!) Munnas: (stun MP and crowd on her body) MP: Get these things off me! Munnas: Nom nom nom nom– Sis: (attacks MP with magic blast, which the Munnas avoid just in time) MP: (dodges magic blast) You’ll have to do better than that! Sis: (keeps shooting magic blasts until she hits MP; MP falls to ground, but gets back up quickly) MP: Think you can defeat me just like that?! Sis: I have the thing that I can really use to defeat you. (goes to backpack and gets out leftover chocolate milk from school lunch on last day of school) Kerry told me what your weakness was. MP: (panicking) Don’t get that near me! Sis: If you don’t return to where you came from and stop hurting our human race, I’m going to dump this all over you. WG: (sigh) Overaggressive little sisters. MP: Well, you won’t get a chance. (flies around the room) Sis: Guess what, I can fly too. (chases MP until she gets a drop of chocolate milk on MP) MP: (looks at the scar) No…Already I am weakened by this infernal liquid…I must go destroy those fangirls before it’s too late. (leaves and breaks hole through roof) Everyone: (cheering) WG: Good job, –(drowned out by cheering) Sis: (counting Munnas) There’s one missing…Probably the little baby one… ---- MP: (flying)(realizes baby Munna is still hanging on to her body part) Ugh! Get it off! Get it off! Munna: Nom! (I should stop now, this is getting to almost 2 pages in Google Drive O_o) (And note! I am not a LRW hater! I'm an almost-superfan!)